Todo Retorna a La Nada
by Malliane
Summary: Fanfiction basado en la canción Komm Süsser Tod. Sobre Peter Pettigrew


****

DISCLAIMER: No, no soy Rowling. Si ella fuera hubiese ordenado mejorar la encuadernación del quinto libro en español, no me teñiría de rubio, y, definitivamente, no hubiera pasado a mano tantas veces Harry Potter (gracias, JK)

****

ADVERTENCIAS: No apto para prejuiciosas ni enemigas number one de Peter "la Rata" Pettigrew.

****

DEDICATORIA: A Enya y Silverfox por haber hecho los dos fics de Peter Pettigrew que me marcaron mucho en mi corta vida en el fandom (Yo Pecador y Huyendo, respectivamente), y a Agus por apoyarme y aceptar de buena gana las cosas extrañas que rondan por mi cabeza, y por entender mis ideales contra este traidor que me es imposible odiar.

NOTAS DE AUTORA: He llegado a la conclusión de que la muerte de Sirius Black me valió poco y nada. Podré haberla llorado, torturado a la gente con mis quejas, pero no me importó. Llámenme traidora, pero puedo apostar mi cabeza que el 80% de las fanáticas de Sirius Black lo son porque es un sex symbol realmente guapo. Y odia a Peter por haber traicionado a tal hermosura. Luzbel me libre. ¿Saben algo? Me quedo con Pettigrew. Ya pueden quemarme en la hoguera. Avanti. 

Para todas aquellas que realmente entienden. Porque la vida no es fácil, nada es blanco y negro. Y porque Peter Pettigrew no es sólo la rata traicionera. Porque su vida importa, tanto o más como la de Sirius. Brindo a su reconocimiento (¿objeción?)

Namárië, Malliane

****

({~~~~~~~~~~-})

****

TODO RETORNA A LA NADA 

({~~~~~~~~~~-})

(((((I know, I know I've let you down

I've been a fool to myself

I thought I could live for no one else

But not through all the hurt and pain

Its time for me to respect

the ones you love mean more than anything

__

==Lo se, se que te he decepcionado 

Me he comportado como un loco 

Pensé que podría vivir por mí solo. 

Pero ahora, tras todo el dolor y sufrimiento 

Es tiempo para que respete 

Los que amas significan algo==)))))

***

Miró el reflejo. "Is not you face, but your hearts desire" No, ciertamente no era su cara. Tampoco el deseo de su corazón. Era su alma. ¿Cómo decirle a tu corazón que tú no quisiste hacerlo?

¿Cómo hacerle comprender a cada trozo de tu alma que no lo deseaste así? ¿Cómo si dos de ellos estaban muertos, y uno sentía la terrible agonía de no volver a ser él mismo noche tras noche? Justo como él. ¿Comprendería Remus todo lo que su pequeño trozo de corazón tenía por decirle? 

Y frente a él. No, no era el deseo de su corazón. El deseo de su corazón era estar muerto, para no poder pensar, no poder sufrir, no sentir. Una salida bastante cobarde, tal vez. Pero allí su corazón estaba completo, libre, vivo y... no, no podía ser.

Una delgada lágrima cayó por su rostro delineando sus infantiles líneas. Otra lágrima. No iba a llorar. ¿Por qué no? Ellos no lo hubiesen querido así. Esos tres fragmentos de su alma no lo hubiesen querido. Otra lágrima. Ellos no estaban allí para evitarlo. Ellos no estuvieron allí para evitar todas esas noches de llanto agónico en su demasiado grande cama. Pero él estuvo. Siempre para ellos. ¿Y ellos? Sólo él debía lidiar con su llanto. 

Pero los quería. Eran su alma. Pero Él dijo que no los necesitaba. Pensó que podía reemplazar su corazón con un vano poder temporal. Había sido un tonto. Era un tonto. Dos lágrimas. No podía. Simplemente no podían ser ellos. No podían.

***

((((So with sadness in my heart

I feel the best thing I could do

is end it all and leave forever

whats done is done, it feels so bad

what once was happy now is sad

I'll never love again

my world is ending

__

==Por eso, con tristeza en mi corazón 

Siento que lo mejor que puedo hacer 

Es terminar con todo y abandonar para siempre. 

Lo que está hecho, hecho está, se siente tan mal 

Lo que una vez fue feliz ahora es triste 

Nunca volveré a amar 

Mi mundo se está acabando...==)))))

***

Él podría haberlo hecho. ¿Valía la pena? Por su culpa su corazón estaba hecho trizas, muerto, desgarrado. Y no podía. No podía, simplemente su reflejo le incitaba a seguir viendo. Masoquismo, agonía, dolor, suplicio, _arrepentimiento. _Ciertamente ya no podía sentir sino tristeza, en lo más íntimo de su alma, los cuatro sabían que nunca podría sentir nada más que una fina y tormentosa mezcla de esos sentimientos. 

Quería irse, terminar con todo ello; podrían llamarlo cobarde, podían reírsele en la cara. Ya no importaba. ¿Alguna vez su corazón había estado completo? Casi no podía recordarlo. Pero su reflejo, ese maldito reflejo que no mostraba sino su realidad, le sonreía, le hacía muecas, ese maldito reflejo era feliz. Porque estaba con ellos. 

Él no quiso, en verdad no quiso. Ese pequeño trozo de su alma debía sobrevivir, de cualquier modo. No quería matarlos. No quería traicionar su voluntad. Pero lo hizo. Traicionó a Sirius, a James, a Remus... Remus, ¿cómo estaría él ahora? ¿Lo escucharía si alguna vez le dijera que rezaba a Aquel** todas las noches por su alma? ¿Le escucharía si alguna vez le dijera que sentía lo mismo que él, que lloraba todas las noches como él, que aferraba su sábana delgada y roída en busca de su corazón destrozado, como él?

Remus... 

***

(((((I wish that I could turn back time

cos now the guilt is all mine

cant live without the trust from the ones you love.

I know we can't forget the past

you cant forget love and pride

because of that its killing me inside

__

==Desearía poder volver atrás en el tiempo 

Porque ahora la culpa es toda mía 

No puedo vivir si el reconocimiento de los que amas. 

Lo sé, no podemos perdonar el pasado 

No puedes perdonar el amor y el orgullo 

Por eso me mata por dentro.==))))) 

***

Porque él recordaba. Recordaba cuando su alma había estado completa. Su corazón sólo uno. Y era feliz. ¿Qué le llevó a hacerlo? ¿Con sólo unas palabras de poder se había dejado destrozar? ¿Acaso las promesas de gloria y superioridad eran más fuertes que el amor? 

Y ahora Harry. Él no quiso. No quiso. Pero nunca lo entendería. Ni siquiera él mismo podría algún día. Pero verlo allí, con su frente en alto, defendiendo lo que amaba; destrozó el pequeño trozo de su alma que quedaba en él. Dolor por no poder haber hecho lo mismo. Dolor por verse reflejado en ese muchachito, y haber visto en sus ojos el camino correcto. El que pudo haber seguido y no tuvo el suficiente coraje.

¿Acaso no entendería ese pequeño hombre que la vida no era blanco y negro? No siempre existía el bien y el mal. ¿No entendería que él no quiso destrozar el alma de sus amigos, y la suya propia? El camino era tan difuso... 

Y el reflejo aún sonriendo. ¿Era justo? ¡Estaba muriendo...!

Miró el reflejo. Sólo uno. Uno de sí mismo, un de él, de ellos... un de su alma, de todo. Miró a su alrededor. Nada. No había sí mismo, no había él, no había ellos, ni alma, no había todo. Imponiendo su realidad. La suya, la realidad de su corazón*. No podía ser. Sus manos temblorosas recorrieron la superficie lentamente. Y en un frenesí de sentimientos encontrados, sus manos se llenaron en su propia sangre. Debía mostrar la realidad, no SU realidad. LA realidad.

Y todo regresaba a la nada. Porque la nada era ahora su alma.

***

(((((It all returns to nothing, it all comes

tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down,

it all returns to nothing, I just keep

letting me down, letting me down, letting me down,

in my heart of hearts, 

I know that I called never love again

I've lost everything

everything

that matters to me, matter in this world

__

==Todo retorna a la nada 

Todo se está desplomando, desplomando, desplomando. 

Todo retorna a la nada 

Tan solo sigue decepcionándome, decepcionándome, decepcionándome. 

En lo mas íntimo de mi corazón 

Se que nunca podré volver a amar 

Lo he perdido todo 

Todo 

Todo lo que me importa, importa en este mundo.==)))))

***

-¿Wormtail? 

-Señor...

-Apresúrate. No tengo toda la noche.- la figura pequeña y encorvada se alejó del reflejo que esos hipnotizantes ojos escarlata ofrecían.

****

({~~~~~~~~~~-})

****

((((((((((FIN))))))))))

****

({~~~~~~~~~~-})

****

NOTAS/ ¿Review? Sólo críticas, por favor. Traten de no aumentar el ego de esta humilde (*COF*) autora con sueños de ser escritora.

* Pueden interpretarlo como quieran. (entiéndase: tanto el Dark Lord como su Dios)

** Adaptado de "Las Locuras Malkavian" 

Namárië, Malliane


End file.
